danse avec moi
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: "Comment sa je suis inscrit a un concours de danse en duo pour représenté la fac ? BORDEL c'est encore un coup du vieux sa!"...
1. lettre de malheurs!

**Danse avec moi**

...

Contexte Gakuen

Spamano en principale et bien d'autre en arrière

je ne suis absolument pas douée en orthographe et je n'ai pas de correcteur, donc ayez pitier ^^

...

**POV Lovino**

- VEE~ .. FRATELLOOO!

J'entend mon imbécile de frangin hurler derrière moi. Apparement, la Facultée **Salida del Sol **n'est pas assez insonorisée pour m'épargner les vocalises de mon frère, Bordel, dire que j'était sur le point de rentrer à la maison.

J'hésite à me retourner. J'entend ses pas se rapprocher dangereusement , de toute évidence, si je l'ignore, il va me sauter dessus. Fait chier.

De mauvaise grâce je pose mes yeux sur lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Tient ? ton bouffeur de patate n'est pas là ? tu m'avais dit qu'il devait venir car il a pas cours. il t'a laché?

- Ve~ non pas du tout, il est a l'hopital.

- une indigestion, je paris! c'est un spécialiste de la mal-bouffe!

- Non, pas du tout, hémoragie nasale, mais je comprend pas pourquoi. J'ai juste mis une tenue que Francis m'avait prêter pour faire plaisir à Ludi et pouf, il est tombé.

Je blanchit, déjà que je supporte pas son macho de copain, même si je sais qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleurs partis pour lui (je lui dirait évidement jamais) , il pourrait m'épargner ce genre de détail! je me retient de l'étrangler car il semble avoir quelque chose à me dire.

- Ah fratello, j'ai faillit oublier! Tient!

Il me tend une lettre qui porte le cachet de commité des universitées... Ah? une décision du conseil? Depuis quand sa me concerne sa ? pfff, à tout les coups c'est la faute du vieux! On a pas idée de bosser en tant que secrétaire dans la même fac que ses gosses. Je l'ouvre quand même, on ne sait jamais, et non c'est pas de la curiosité, bordel !

...

_**Cher Mr Vargas L. **_

_**Le conseil des élèves et moi même avons le plaisir de vous faire par d'une décision importante. **_

_**Comme vous le savez surement, tout les ans le commité inter-universitaire propose un concours sur un sport tiré au sort. Cette année le thème du concours sera la dance en duo, et aura lieu à la Faculté de Saint Germania.**_

_**Elle accueillera, en plus de notre faculté, La faculté Nordic Cross, la faculté Onikanji, la faculté Nicolas II Bloks et la faculté Otto Bayrak .**_

_**Suite à une surveillance constante des cours du club de danse donnés par l'élève Antonio Fernandez Carriedo de 1ere année de masters, nous avons décidé de vous sélectionner ainsi ce dernier afin de représenter notre établissement. **_

_**Votre accord nous à déjà été donné par votre père, ici présent. **_

_**Le choix de la musique vous concerne, mais vous devrez nous en faire part au minimum trois jours avant le début du concours qui se déroule dans deux semaines. La deuxième salle de sport vous est réservé et à partir de maintenant vous ètes dispensé de cours magistraux.**_

_**Veuillez agréer, Monsieurs , mes salutations distingués. **_

_**Le directeur de la faculté Salidad del Sol et son secrétaire Romulus Vargas.**_

_**Ps: si joint la liste de vos adversaires.**_

_**...*****_

Je Blanchit comme jamais je n'ai blanchit de ma vie! Sa doit ètre un cauchemard... BORDEL DITES MOI QUE C'EST UN P***N DE CAUCHEMARD!

- Vee~ fratello, tu as vu! tu es séléctionné!

S'en est trop, je tombe à genou et hurle.

####################***

- MAIS BORDEL! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT SA! J'T'AVAIS RIEN DEMANDE !

- Oui mais, mon petit lovi, mon choupinou en sucre qui fait ses premiers pas sur scène! je suis si fier!

Et sa y est mon paternel recommence avec ses larmes de crocodile, il est pénible avec sa. Mon très cher père, Romulus Vargas,48 ans, grand, brun, un brin psychotique et hyperactif, apparement roi de la manipulation, est l'un des homme les plus tordus que j'ai put rencontrer. Mais si le coup des larme de fièreté marche avec Feli, c'est vraiment pas mon cas .

- M'en fou! tu me désinscrit! MAINTENANT.

- Ah mais c'est plus possible sa, les listes ont été données. Et puis ne m'engueule pas, c'est toi qui t'es inscrit a ce cours de danse! C'est le conseil qui a tranché en ta faveur! tu devrais en etre heureux puisque c'est ta passion!

Je me fige... Passion? Non pas vraiment, j'avais juste eu envi, sur un coup de tête, de m'inscrire à ce club pour passer le temps, et non pas parce que l'étudiant qui le préside est canon, ABSOLUMENT PAS! Après ce n'est que par pur hasard s'il s'est avèré que j'était un exelent danseur. J'était content mais sa s'arrète la.

Tout sa c'est la faute de patateman! S'il avait pas parlé des différents clubs de la fac à Feliciano quand j'était dans le coin, je ne m'y serais jamais inscrit! Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès. C'est de la manipulation! Fait chier!

Je soupire, à la fois résigné et énèrvé. Mon père ajoute alors:

- Et puis, la récompense est pas mal cette année.

Je lève la tête, soudainement interessé.

- Oui, cette année, les deux gagnants partiront en voyage tout frais payé pour une destination au choix et leur école verra son budget doubler pour l'année a venir. C'est vraiment pas négligeable, c'est d'ailleurs pour sa qu'ils annulent tes cours, alors s'il te plais Lovinours ... fait plaisir à ton vieux papounet chéri.

- Je veux bien essayer mais uniquement pour la récompense! ET JE M'APELLE PAS LOVINOURS BORDEL!

- Ah je vois, tu veux partir en voyage de noce avant l'heure hein! en plus il est pas mal l'espagnol là... fait il avec un sourire de vieux pervers.

Je prend une couleur rouge tomate et monte dans la chambre en courrant non sans lancer à l'adresse du paternel:

- En plus d'ètre gateux, tu dérailles serieusement!

je l'entend rire avant de fermer la porte.

#####################***

J'arrive pas a dormir. Dans quelques heures je commence les répetitions et sa me stresse. J'allume ma lampe et m'étire avant de poser les yeux sur la lettre et la liste de nos adversaires. je m'en empare afin de faire un peu de lecture. Nos facs se trouvent dans la même grande ville, il se peut que j'en connaisse quelques uns.

Alors:

Représentant de St Germania: Roderick Eldenstein et Gilbert Beildschmits.

Beildschmits ... comme la patate? je savais pas qu'il avait un frère. Sa va etre facile si Gilbert, a l'image du blond, a autant de grace et de légèreté qu'un char d'assault . Enfin bref.

Représentant de Nordic Cross: Tino Vainamoinen et Berwald Oxenstierna.

hum... connais pas.

Représentant d'Onikanji: Yao Wang et Mei Wang

Tient des frangins-frangines qui ont la même passion. Perso je me vois pas dancer avec feli, mais bon.

Représentant de Nicolas II Bloks: Alfred F. Jones et Ivan Braginski.

WOA BRAGINSKI, c'est le russe qui nous raquettait quand on était gosse ! Vengeance! en plus il est hyper rigide, sa m'etonnerais qu'il brille sur scène.

Représentant Otto Bayrak: Sadiq Adnan et Heraclès Karpusi...

Ah Heraclès je le connais, c'est le pionceur chronique qui fait tout le temps des siestes avec ses chats dans le parc, je me demande comment il vont faire pour le faire danser celui là. Déja qu'il a du mal a bouger!

Je sent que je m'endors devant ma feuille, je la pose donc, et repart me coucher. Je suis pourtant toujours aussi stressé pour demain. Fait chier!

################

La deuxieme salle de sport n'est pas bien grande, mais elle est très pratique, la musique ne résonne pas et elle est equipée de miroirs murals.

j' arrive à l'heure et me dirige vers le vestiaire. Il est vide et cela ne m'étonne même pas, Antonio n'as jamais été un model de ponctualité. Bastardo...

Je me change et enfile ma tenue de danse, un pantalon noir serré et un marcel blanc. Je me demande ce qu'Antonio nous a prévu... honêtement je me vois mal danser une valse, ou pire, un truc acrobatique. Bordel, j'espère pas!

Je me met tout de même des bandages sur les mains au cas où. Si on doit effectuer des portés, c'est le mieux. Je reprend mes affaires et me redirige vers la salle.

Il est là, près de la chaîne radio et semble faire les derniers réglages. Je ne peut qu'avouer qu'il est très sédu... très bien habillé. Lui aussi porte un pantalon noir serré mais avec une chemise légère rouge. Bordel, il a un de ses culs...

J'AI PAS PENSER SA ! FAIT CHIER ! C'EST SA FAUTE!

OUBLIEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Il se retourne, tout sourire et beugle:

- Ha LOVI~ je suis ravi que tu soits déjà là! Je suis heureux que nous ayons été choisis tout les deux, personnellement je me voyait pas danser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Bordel comment peut on dire de telles choses comme si on parlait du beau temps. Je sent que mes joues chauffent.

- Ah Lovi, tu ressemble à une tomate comme sa!

- tss, bastardo! Bon, je suppose que tu as réfléchis au genre de danse qu'on devra présenter.

Il me sourit puis son regard change et il appuye sur "play" . La musique s'élève, forte, sensuelle, sexy. Il me tend la main, je la prend en hésitant légèrement. Dès le premier contacte il me tire a lui.

Je suis litteralement plaqué contre lui, sa main fermement collée sur ma hanche, position typique du tango. Cependant la musique ne correspond pas du tout a ce genre de danse souple. Qu'a t'il en tête ?

- J'ai penser fusionner le coté énergique et sexy du paso doble...

A ce moment il m'emporte dans un pas de danse léger et tournoyant suivit d'un pas appeler le "twist turn", sans me lacher la main. J'execute par automatisme un tour complet sur moi même avant de me retrouver a nouveau dans ses bras.

-... avec la passion et la chaleur du Tango Argentin.

Il ponctue sa phrase en passant sa main sous mon genou, le relevant au niveau de ses hanches et en me faisant faire un renversé des plus sexy. Bordel, combien de fois cet homme compte t'il faire s'affoler mon coeur , combien de fois compte t'il me faire vibrer ainsi. Je me redresse après cette petite démonstration. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux et attend ma réponse. Je reste fidel à moi même:

- Ouai, on fait comme tu veux, mais si on perd, sa sera de ta faute!

Il accueil ma réponse avec un grand sourire, Bastardo, il savait ce que j'allais répondre, j'en suis sur! Il coupe le fil de mes pensées:

- bien, on reprend?

J'aquiese silencieusement. Un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

#################

Quelques jours plus tard, je mangeais sur la terrasse de notre maison en compagnie de mon frère et de son bouffeur de wurst.

- Ve~ fratello, comment se passent tes répetitions ?

Je grogne, on a pas idée de me déranger quand je mange mes pastas. Je prend le temps de savourer et d'avaler ma bouchée avant de répondre.

- Mouai, sa pourait être pire, mais je maitrise très bien les figures pour l'instant. Tient d'ailleurs Mr patate, j'ai vu que ton frère était inscrit pour représenté St Germania. Il a jouer du piston je paris.

Le blond se massa les tempes, l'air las.

- Pas vraiment non, et si sa n'avait tenu qu'à mon père, qui est directeur, il n'aurait pas été inscrit... seulement voila, il est bel et bien le meilleur danseur de notre fac... Il possède une souplesse et une énergie hors du commun.

- Ah vraiment, et bien dans ce cas, pourquoi t'as une mine de déterré?

-ve?

-... Et bien pour ètre honnête, on redoute le moment ou il nous sortira sa "Froufrouta".

Moi et mon frangin le fixons alors, attendant de savoir ce qu'est cette satanée "Froufrouta". Le Patateman soupira et répondit:

- Pour toutes les compétitions, mon frère sort une tenue "fétiche" qu'il porte sur scène; ladite "Froufrouta" ... C'était un cadeau que lui a donné sa meilleure amie, Elizaveta avant de partir faire des études à l'étranger.

- vee, c'est un cadeau bizard... affirme mon frère, j'aquiese.

- A l'origine, c'était un délire entre eux et Gilbert devait juste la portée lors d'une soirée costumée en l'honneur du départ d'Eli, mais le père de celle-ci est passé la chercher à l'improviste bien plus tot que prévu, du coup, ils ont pas put se dire au revoir. Depuis, Gilbert porte la Froufrouta avec l'espoir qu'un jour elle débarque à un concours de danse et qu'en le voyant, elle explose de rire, comme au bon vieux temps .

- Je vois, et elle ressemble a quoi cette chose? dit je.

- L'habille est un ensemble marcel et short, gris argenté à paillettes avec des froufroux bleus électrique un peu partout accompagné de mitaines et de jambière également grises à froufroux . La tenue est exentrique à souhait, et les lanières pour retenir les jambières au short font vraiment penser à un porte jaretelle. Il y a aussi une cascade de longues plumes bleues qui lui parte des fesses et qui lui donne un air de danseuse du french cancan . Mon père est toujours très mal a l'aise quand il doit assister a une représentation de Bruder. Mais on respecte quand même son choix. Père a, d'ailleurs, insisté pour que les juges ne notes pas les duos sur leurs tenues. Etant directeur il a heureusement eu gain de cause.

- Vee c'est gentil de sa part quand même. On voit que ton frère l'adore sa meilleur amie!

- Enfin bref. Je me demande bien comment il va réussir a concillier son exentricité avec le style classique et aristocratique de Roderick. Sa semble impossible a première vue. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lovino, ne le sous estime surtout pas, tu le regretterais.

- Mouai, mais bon, comment sa se fait que le mec là... euh... Roderick, accepte que ton frère porte cette chose.

- Et bien, tout d'abord, aussi étonnant que sa puisse paraitre, le veritable nom de Roderick est Eldenstein-Beildschmits, lui et mon frère se sont mariés il y a un ans, en Espagne . Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps, environs depuis la classe de 3eme, et Roderick a donc connu Elisaveta a l'époque du lycée . Il est parfaitement conscient de l'aspect ridicule de la tenue mais soutient mon frère a 100%. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi differentes l'une de l'autre et pourtant ils sont dans une harmonie parfaite, c'est le ying et le yang comme dirais Kiku, un de mes amis qui est à la fac d'Onikanji. Enfin bref je m'égard. En tout cas ils ont dans l'idée de gagner le voyage pour passer de vacances avec Eli justement.

- Ve, ils laisseront pas filer la victoire si facilement.

- Exactement, donc Lovino, si tu veux gagner, donne toi à fond, parce que, eux, le feront.

... ET M***E

#############################

fin du premier chapitre, j'espere que sa vous a plus.

Review please


	2. Vérités du coeur!

Danse avec moi

.

.

Chapitre 2

.

POV LOVINO

Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'arriver à rien aujourd'hui. Pourtant je n'ai pas commis la moindre faute...

Antonio arrête la musique et me regarde bizarement. Il semble inquiet.

- Est ce que sa va, Lovi?

- Ouai pourquoi? J'ai pas fait de faute là !

Il sourit

- Ce n'est pas une question de faire des fautes Lovi et tu le sait, n'est ce pas? Que t'arrive t'il?

Je le regarde suspicieusement... Est ce que ce mec lis dans les pensées?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Il ne m'arrive rien du tout... tout est parfaitment comme d'habitude. Bordel!

Il lève un sourcil dubbitatif tout en gardant son sourire puis me tend la main. Je la prend machinalement et il me tire a lui.

Nous executons, sans musique, exactement les mêmes pas qu'au premier jour d'entrainement. Les gestes sont les mêmes, mais quelquechose manque... Sa me semble d'un coup très fade...

- Tu as remarqué une difference? Me demande t'il

Je hoche la tête mais je n'arrive pas a voir ce qu'il manque.

- Ca, Lovino, c'est ce qui arrive quand on danse sans être passionné ... Sa ne devient plus qu'un sport sans fantaisie et sans âme . Quelquechose te tracasse, c'est évident pour moi, parce qu'on danse ensemble... Lovi~, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je soupir, bordel, j'ai pas d'argument contre ça! Fait chier! Bon, je lui parle quand même . Mais c'est pas parce qu'il me fixe avec ses beaux yeux verts émeraude. PAS DU TOUT COMPRIS ?

- Je me suis renseigné sur certain adversaire. Ils sont tous tellement motivés à gagner, et certains ont vraiment de bonnes raisons, donc je suis une entrave pour un but qui leur est cher , de plus ils font ce concours par passion . Bordel, moi je fait ça par obligation et parce que mon vieux m'as inscrit... Même si j'apprecit la danse, je me sent pas à ma place parmis eux.

Il sourit, l'air compréhensif.

- Oui je comprend, mais lovi, tu sais, c'est le but d'un concours. Si tu n'opposes pas de résitance à nos adversaires, c'est un manque de respect pour leurs efforts. Tu ne penses pas?

Je hoche la tête après un moment de reflexion... Il a toujours raison, cet enfoiré. Fait chier. Il continue:

- Et puis, lovi, tu dit que tu n'es pas passionné, pourtant sa fait un moment que nous dansons ensemble et j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était le cas, sinon tu n'aurais pas été séléctionné... Je ne comprend pas.

- Pourtant c'est vrai, j'ai commencer ce club sur un coup de tête, je savais même pas que je savais danser.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Ce jour là, il y a quelques mois , c'était la première fois que tu dansais? Woa! Je suis jaloux Lovi~, moi j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de savoir faire sa, tu as un talent fou . Enfin bref... C'est pas le sujet.

Il s'approche de moi, me prend le visage entre ses mains et colle son front contre le mien, gardant toujours son sourire. Je rougis furieusement et me pétrifie sur place. Bordel, qu'est ce qui lui prend? B... Bastardo...

- Me lâche pas Lovi, t'es le meilleurs avec qui j'ai jamais dansé, si tu ne danses pas pour toi, danses pour ton père et pour la fac . Tu peux faire sa?

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête en déglutissant. Il se détache de moi et me frotte les cheveux comme on le ferait a un gamin. Enfoiré!

- On devrait arrêter pour aujourd'hui, essaye d'être en forme pour demain.

J'acquiesce rapidement et ramasse mes affaires.

FIN POV LOVINO.

##################***

POV BELA.

Mon nom est Bela de la facultée **Salidad del sol**, je suis jeune, blonde , belge , assistante pour le club de danse , et actuellement mon meilleur ami fait les cent pas dans mon salon.

D'ailleurs sa fait un moment qu'il tourne en rond comme sa... C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas pris de vertige. Il s'arrête et s'assois sur le rebord de fenêtre.

- ... et voila l'histoire. Je sais, sa n'as aucun sens. Il m'affirme ne pas ressentir de passion pour la danse. Pourtant quand à chaque fois qu'on danse ensemble, plus rien ne semble exister, on est en symbiose parfaite, je me fond totalement dans ses yeux dorées et les gestes ainsi que la chorégraphie se font naturelement. Ses mouvements sont aériens et gracieux. C'est un vrai plaisir de diriger dans ses conditions. Je ne veux plus danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aujourd'hui il m'a semblé totalement déconcentré... Je sais pas quoi faire.

Il avait récité l'éloge à l'italien avec le regard lointain , réveur... Il me fait bien rire ce grand nigaut. Il se laisse totalement submerger par ses pensées ... A ce moment je sais parfaitement à quoi il pense... D'ailleurs sa me provoque un flash back...

**FLASH BACK, 7 mois plus tot.**

**- Bonjours et bienvenus à tous, je suis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et je suis responsable de ce club cette année encore. Je constate que certains anciens de l'an dernier sont de nouveau au rendez-vous, j'en suis content. Nous avons aussi quelques nouveaux visages. Alors déjà, le club est réparti en deux groupes, ceux qui danse en solo vont avec mon adjointe, Bela, et ceux qui danse en couple restent avec moi. **

**Les élèves se répartirent, et la majorité des nouveaux venus me suivirent. Seuls certains anciens étaient restés avec Antonio, ainsi qu'un nouveau, un jeune homme typé méditerranéen ayant l'air constipé. Il fut ainsi le seul nouvel élève de l'espagnol. **

**Au départ, c'était très problématique puisqu'il y avait un nombre impair de danseurs.**

**- Bien, jeune homme, puisque toute les personnes ici ont déja un binôme, il semblerait que tu soit condamné à danser avec moi. j'espère que sa te dérange pas trop. **

**- tss.. nan ça ira.**

**- Formidable, comment tu t'appelles? **

**- Lovino Vargas. **

**- Bien Lovino. Avant tout j'aimerais éprouver ton niveau de danse actuel, juste pour éviter que je n'aille trop vite. Je vais diriger, tu es d'accord?**

**- Comme tu veux.**

**- Bien! Alors, vous autres, mettez vous sur les bancs et dégagez la piste, s'il vous plait. Bela, tu veux bien nous mettre un Paso doble de base, avec des rythmes très marqués mais avec un tempo pas trop rapide?**

**J'acquiesa et me rendit près de la machine que j'enclancha avant de m'assoir. La musique mit du temps à démarrer et Antonio en profita pour tendre sa main droite à l'italien qui la saisit en hésitant. Ils se placérent l'un à coté de l'autre, bras tendus, et mains toujours liées.**

**La musique commenca et à la première note, le plus jeune fut ammené doucement vers l'espagnol et exécuta un demi tour pour se retrouvé en partit renversé, le bras droit d'Antonio en place sous l'omoplate du jeune homme étant son seul appui . A ce moment, leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.**

**Le plus vieux tira légèrement Lovino qui revint en position vertical face à lui, mais sa main n'avait pas quitter ses hanches alors que celle de l'italien alla se placer naturellement derrière sa nuque. Leurs deuxièmes bras restaient ballants.**

**Un petit temps de pause d'une demi seconde, puis ils tournèrent sur place sans se lâcher du regard, au bout de deux tours, Antonio emporta le plus jeune dans un pas de marche rythmée, rapide et tournoyant. A ce moment, sa prestence et la domination qu'il exercait lui faisait ressemblais à un toréador au sommet de son art alors que la légèreté et la provocation présente chez Lovi lui donnaient le rôle de sa cape. A eux deux, il semblaient narguer un taureau invisible. Le style "paso doble" dans toute sa splendeur.**

**A la fin de la marche, l'espagnol le tira à lui et lui fit faire trois tours sur lui même en lui tenant la main au dessus de la tête. Les dernières notes résonèrent et Lovino fut vivement ammené contre lui puis Antonio lui releva le genou pour le placer sur sa hanche et le renversa à nouveau. Ils finirent alors dans une position des plus suggestive et sexy. Leurs regards toujours encrés l'un dans l'autre. Ils restèrent figés comme ça un moment.**

**Ce fut tellement intense qu'aucune personne présente n'osait bouger, moi y compris. Nous fixions les deux danseurs et retenions notre souffle. Leur visage était si près, encore quelques centimètres et il se seraient embrassé... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si un imbécile d'élève n'aurait pas commencé à applaudir comme un con, réveillant les deux méditerranéens de leur transe. ils se séparèrent. Les autres élèves soupirèrent... Moi aussi d'ailleurs.**

**Il fallut un peu de temps pour que L'italien reprenne contenance et dise:**

**- Alors? c'était pas mal?**

**Antonio lui sourit**

**- c'était parfait...**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

##########################***

Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que depuis ce jour, Antonio pense tout le temps à Lovino.

- Mais dit moi Antonio, ne serais tu pas amoureux de ton partenaire de danse, par hazard ?

Il me regarde avec cet air d'ahuris qui le caracterise. Puis semble pris d'une intense réflexion d'environ 20 secondes, avant de répondre tout sourire.

- Ah ba oui. Complètement.

Juste au cas ou vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, mon meilleur ami est un peu con... Et pour Lovino, Antonio n'a surement pas penser que, quand l'italien dansait, si la passion qu'il dégageait n'était pas le fruit de la danse elle même, elle était indubitablement provoquée par quelquechose d'autre . Quelquechose, ou quelqu'un...

C'est une hypothèse facilement vérifiable. Je pense que demain je vais jouer les "Stalker". Mais d'abord, il me faut faire en sorte que ce très cher Antonio fasse exactement ce que j'attend de lui...

- Il y a bien un truc que je te conseil d'essayer pour tenter de le reconcentrer...

- Ah bon? Et c'est quoi?

- Demain, si ça se passe comme aujourd'hui, alors voilà ce que tu vas faire ...

FIN POV BELA

############################****

POV LOVINO.

BORDEL, aujourd'hui encore je sert à rien, je ne suis pas dedans. A chaque fois, la musique commence et je me met à réfléchir donc je regarde pas ce que je fait et même si je ne commet pas "d'erreur" je vois que je fait de la _MERDA_.

Sa m'énèrve vraiment d'être un tel boulet tout à coup, mais j'y suis pour rien je n'arrive plus à me concentrer... C'EST LA FAUTE DU BOUFFEUR DE PATATE! IL AURAIT PAS DU ME PARLER DE SON FRERE COMME SA! J'ai l'impression d'avoir le rôle du salaud de l'histoire.

Antonio arrête la musique puis me regarde, l'air bienveillant.

- tu n'y arrives toujours pas, Lovi~ ?

- non...

Sans perdre son sourire il me frotta la tête puis me dit.

- Si sa te déranges pas je voudrais essayer quelquechose... d'accord?

- Ouai, de toute façon sa peut pas être pire...

Son sourire s'agrandit puis sans prévenir il retira tout bonnement sa chemise, comme sa, sans raison. Il la jeta sur son sac a coté de la radio. Mon souffle s'était coupé. Il était debout devant moi, exposant son torse halé légèrement humide et musclé, parfait à tout point de vue... BORDEL, depuis quand mon pantalon est il si serré ! A quoi je pensais déjà?

Il rallume la musique et s'approche à nouveau de moi. Je peux pas décoller mes yeux de lui. Il me prend la main, me tire contre son corps brulant et nous recommençons à danser. Cette fois, tout est parfait, chaque mouvement est de nouveau un pure délice, chaque pas est emprunt de sensualité et chaque contacte est électrisant.

Il capte mon regard et je me perd dans cette immensité de jade. Mon coeur s'est arrêté plusieurs fois. Bastardo, quand as tu obtenu un tel contrôle sur moi... Je savais que tu me plaisais mais quand ce sentiment est il devenu si profond ? Quand bordel ?

La musique se termine et nous nous figeons, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois est différente. Ton regard est différent, à la fois doux et possessif.

Mû par une volonté propre, nos visages se rapprochent lentement. Je commencet à fermer les yeux, sachant pertinement ce qui va ce produire... Pour être honnète, j'en crève d'envi.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOH QUE VOUS ETES MIIIIGNONS! PAPA EST SI FIER DE TOI!

J'ouvre de grands yeux, et grince des dents... BORDEL DE MERDE, LA DIVINITE QUI MA COLLEE PAREILLE IMBECILE COMME GENITEUR MERITE DE PRENDRE UNE PUTIN DE PAIRE DE BAFFES!

Complètement déstabilisé, je perd l'équilibre et m'écrase royalement par terre. Antonio a le bon reflexe d'empecher que ma tête heurte le sol... Ce gars doit être un ninja...

Je rougit furieusement et me relève, en remerciant quand même l'espagnol pour m'avoir épargné une comotion cérébrale, je récupère mes affaires et me dirige vers mon vieux en gardant les dents serrées.

J'adresse un signe d'au revoir à Antonio qui me répond d'un grand sourire tout en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

Pour le coup, je souris aussi.

...#######################***

Dans la voiture.

- hé bien Lovinours, vous allez vachement vite avec ton espagnol, encore un peu et je vous aurais retrouvé en train de copuler sauvagement.

Je ne répond même pas, je le boude. ENFOIRE! Je le retient celui là. Il me le payera cher.

Mes pensés dérivent vers Antonio, c'est la première fois que j'accepte pleinement de me dire que je suis amoureux... c'est trop bizard, mais c'est pas mal. En tout cas, sa va mieux maintenant.

Je sais pour qui je veux danser.

Je me perd dans mes pensées... Puis je tilte...

- Hé! au fait, le vieux... D'habitude tu viens jamais me chercher. Alors, pourquoi tu es venus aujourd'hui?

- Pour t'économiser pour le concours pardi... comme sa tu te fatigueras moins qu'en marchant jusqu'à la maison. Je veux pas que mon Lovinours perdent parce qu'il a choppé une ampoule ou une connerie comme sa. Tu comprend mon lapin?

... BORDEL JE HAIS MON ENFOIRE DE PATERNELLE

FIN POV LOVINO

...#################***

Pendant ce temps, deuxième salle de sport, cachée derrière un matelat de gym. Une jeune fille blonde semblait déçue...

- MAIS QUEL JAMBON CE TYPE ! IL A GACHE LE MEILLEUR MOMENT!

Discrètement, la belge chercha du regard son meilleur ami. Elle le trouva assis a coté de la radio, l'air pensif, le regard lointain et un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres.

La blonde souris alors...

- Sa y est, il a compris.

Fin chapitre 2

Espérant que sa vous plaise ^^

review?


	3. Un moment de bonheur

Danse avec moi

.

.

Chapitre 3

Pardonnez-moi si fautes, il y a.

.

POV BELA

Ah, un bon bain après un après-midi d'espionnage intensif, il n'y a rien de mieux. En tout cas je suis heureuse pour Antonio, il était temps qui trouve quelqu'un. Je regarde mon réveil après avoir enfilé mon pyjama... Ah? Déjà 21h? Bon, je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller rejoindre Morphée.

Je m'allonge dans mes draps frais avec un long soupire de contentement. Un repos bien mérité m'attend. Je ferme les yeux doucement et me détend complètement... Du moins jusqu'à ce que le bruit strident de ma sonnette ne gâche mon moment de félicité.

Je fais ma sourde oreille un moment, mais apparemment le gêneur est suicidaire puisqu'il s'acharne. Je me lève de très mauvaise grâce, et va ouvrir ma porte en bougonnant.

Oh quelle surprise!

- Antonio? Mais t'as vu l'heure? Moi j'ai cours demain.

Il me fait un grand sourire innocent de petit garçon et se gratte l'arrière de la tête. J'arrive jamais à lui en vouloir quand il fait cette bouille. Il le sait et il en abuse, ce petit con.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Béla, je ne serais pas long.

- D'accord, tu me veux quoi?

- Et bien, je me disais que comme tu es mon adjointe, et que tu t'occupes des inscriptions, tu devais avoir l'adresse de Lovino.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va encore m'inventer?

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas lui chanter la sérénade à cette heure-ci ?

- Ah non non, pas du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de guitare... C'est juste que ...

- Hm. Juste que quoi?

- J'ai une impression d'inachevé par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi.

- Ah? Fis-je innocemment. Et que s'est-il passé cet aprèm?

Il me regarde et me fait son plus grand sourire. Il ne répond pourtant pas. Peu m'importe puisque je suis au courant quand même. Je me rends dans mon bureau et sort les papiers du club. Je cherche pendant une trentaine de seconde la fiche de l'italien puis donne l'information à mon meilleur ami.

- 10 Route de Rome, Manoir CAESAR, c'est à cinq minutes à pied d'ici, il y a un jardin fantastique devant. Tu ne peux pas le louper.

Il me remercie vivement et repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Je souris et retourne me coucher. C'est qu'il est devenu bien téméraire mon petit espagnol. Je m'endors, l'esprit tranquille.

FIN POV BELA.

###################***

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la propriété des Vargas est immense. Une grande allée de pierre, éclairé par de discrètes lumières incorporées dans les colonnes et statues qui la bordent, traverse un jardin de toute beauté, dans lequel se trouve les plus belles fleurs et bosquets qu'Antonio ait pu voir.

Les couleurs s'épousent à la perfection dans ces décors aux formes géométriques. A mi-chemin, une fontaine représentant la divinité Neptune donne un aspect antique à l'endroit.

Le dieu romain est simplement vêtu d'une toge qui lui laisse le torse quasiment dénudé et est assis sur un trône de marbre. Il est représenté entouré d'une sirène et de trois chevaux à queue de poisson, sa main droite est levée vers le ciel et de l'eau s'en échappe en geyser.

La main gauche tient le trident caractéristique du dieu de l'océan. De petits lampions sont incrustés dans le fond de la fontaine et sur le socle de la statue afin d'ajouté à la beauté du lieu.

En contournant le monument, l'espagnol ne put réprimer un sifflement d'admiration devant une telle majesté. L'endroit en lui-même est un savant éloge à l'antiquité, à la renaissance ainsi qu'aux jardins de Versailles en France.

En voyant la richesse du lieu, le jeune homme eu un pincement au cœur. Il est parfaitement conscient de ne pas pouvoir en offrir tant à l'italien de son cœur. Il n'est, après tout, que l'humble fils d'un agriculteur. Antonio se secoua violement la tête, non, Lovi n'est pas intéressé que par l'argent. Malgré tout, il doutait encore. Il continua sa route.

Au bout du chemin s'élève le manoir CAESAR, grande bâtisse de pierres blanches immaculées affublée d'une tour centrale majestueuse. La maison est bâtie sur trois étages et chaque chambre semble posséder son propre balcon.

Des rosiers serpentent la bâtisse jusqu'aux chambres du second étage et donne un aspect reposant au tableau. On se croirait dans un roman à l'eau de rose façon _Roméo et Juliette_.

A la fenêtre du second étage sur la gauche, Antonio aperçut une silhouette ressemblant énormément à celle de Lovino. Il hésita un peu puis se lança à l'assaut des rosiers pour l'atteindre.

- Bien le bonsoir jeune homme.

L'espagnol se retourna vivement et tomba sur le patriarche Vargas promenant tranquillement son vieux labrador noir. Antonio lui sourit.

- Oh, bonsoir M. Vargas, je ne vous avais pas vu. Désolé.

Le plus vieux balaya l'excuse de la main, puis repris avec son éternelle bonne humeur:

- Tu sais que tu risques de te faire mal en montant? Tu n'es pas très prudent jeune homme.

- Oui excusez-moi. C'est que je suis assez impatient.

- Oh mais je comprends parfaitement, ne t'en fait pas. Sauf que si tu grimpes vers cette chambre ci, tu vas tomber sur un allemand possessif et jaloux qui aura vite fait de t'expédier par la fenêtre. Et ce, dans le meilleur des cas, s'il se montre indulgent... Cette pièce est celle de mon cadet Felichou. Lovinours d'amour se trouve dans la chambre à l'arrière de la maison, au second étage, sur la droite. Il y a une échelle dans l'écurie, juste là.

Il pointa du doigt un bâtiment qui ressemblait plus à un des douze temples du zodiaque qu'à une quelconque écurie.

- Je te laisserai bien rentrer et prendre les escaliers mais sa serait pas aussi romantique, donc je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur Vargas... Ah! Au fait, le jardin... MAGNIFIQUE.

- Oui, c'est une de mes plus grandes passions, et puis je suis riche, je peux tout me permettre.

Lorsqu'il remarqua le léger voile de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de l'espagnol à ses mots, Romulus se décida à tout mettre au clair.

- Vous savez Monsieur Carriedo, vous ne devriez pas vous en faire pour une histoire d'argent. D'ailleurs, en vérité, il n'a que moi qui est riche, mes fils ont refusés une grande partie de leurs héritages parce qu'ils souhaitent se débrouiller. Je suis très fier d'ailleurs de leur décision. C'est très honorable de leur part. Et puis Lovichou tient à toi pour ce que tu es, pas pour combien tu gagnes.

Le plus jeune le remercia ardemment pour ses mots, Romulus lui offrit alors un grand sourire et s'en retourna à sa promenade en tirant son chien, Anziano.

En s'éloignant il soupira et murmura:

- Bon, demain il va falloir ajouter une tasse de plus pour le petit déjeuné.

#################################***

POV LOVINO.

Bordel je n'arrive pas à dormir, je pense tout le temps à tout à l'heure... Pourquoi fallait-il que mon père gâche tout. Fait chier!

Je regarde le plafond de ma piaule, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire.

N'empêche, j'ai envie de le revoir cet enfoiré, je crève d'envi de terminer ce qu'on allait commencer. Je me rappelle ses yeux, bordel, son regard à ce moment-là m'a foudroyé.

Je me lève puis me dirige vers le balcon pour prendre l'air. J'enlève le rideau opaque afin d'ouvrir ma porte-fenêtre mais contre toute attente je tombe sur une silhouette sombre et flippante. Je me jette violement en arrière et retombe sur mon lit.

- CHIGIIIII!

- Lovino, c'est moi.

Je reconnaitrai cette voix entre mille. Mon cœur loupe un battement.

- Antonio Bastardo qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Dis-je, en le laissant entrer.

A peine avais-je refermé la porte-fenêtre qu'il me plaque en douceur contre celle-ci. Un de ses bras passe autour de ma taille. Son autre main soulève mon menton afin de capter mon regard. Quand je rencontre enfin ses deux orbes émeraude, je ne les lâche plus. Il en profite pour passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux puis redessiner les contours de ma mâchoire pour enfin finir par passer son pouce sur mes lèvres.

Mes mains ont pris place sur son torse. Je sens que son cœur bat très vite. Il est aussi stressé que moi mais je sais qu'il ira jusqu'au bout... Il a plutôt intérêt Bordel!

Il approche son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que nos nez entrent en contact. Il m'adresse un sourire doux avant de fermer les yeux et franchir les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent. Ses lèvres gouttent les miennes d'abord chastement, puis beaucoup plus passionnément.

Je me sens transporté par une vague de bonheur. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux alors que mes bras prennent place autour de son cou. Son baiser se fait plus appuyé et plus profond. Bordel il va me rendre fou.

On se sépare, à bout de souffle mais il reste collé à moi et pause son front contre le mien. Un grand sourire prend place sur ses lèvres.

- Je voulais te voir. J'avais un sentiment d'inachevé depuis que ton père nous a coupé tout à l'heure. Et ça m'a empêché de dormir. J'avais vraiment besoin de te voir.

- Tss Bastardo.

Je dis ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il me relève le menton et reprend mes lèvres. Bordel, j'adore ça.

On se sépare à nouveau et je grogne de mécontentement. Il pouffe de rire en constatant que je boude, Bastardo il se moque de moi... Mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Il m'embrasse le front et s'éloigne vers la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il se retourne. Et me fait son plus beau sourire

- Et bien je rentre. Déjà que je t'ai réveillé, je n'aimerais pas t'empêcher de dormir le reste de ta nuit.

- Pff Bastardo, tu m'as pas réveillé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tout comme toi et c'était de ta faute. Pour te faire pardonner tu vas devoir rester dormir ici de gré ou de force.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds et éclate de rire. Un son très agréable mais là n'est pas la question. Il s'arrête puis revient vers moi et me caresse les cheveux.

- A vos ordres monsieur Vargas.

FIN POV LOVINO

######################***

POV ROMULUS VARGAS

Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre de mon Lovinours d'amour ce matin, je l'ai trouvé endormi, avec un sourire aux lèvres, tenant la tête de l'espagnol contre son torse. Chacun porte un pyjama, Lovi a dû lui en filler un.

Apparemment ils ont rien fait d'autre que dormir, et se faire des bisous. C'est bien de prendre son temps, j'ai eu peur qu'ils n'aillent trop vite, mais je suis soulagé. Lovichou gesticule un peu et ressert son étreinte sur l'autre étudiant.

Ils sont trop mignons comme ça! Je regrette d'avoir oublié mon appareil photo dans ma chambre. C'est la première fois que je vois Lovivounet comme ça, il a l'air apaisé. Je suis content. Il a intérêt d'être à la hauteur le jeune Carriedo.

J'arrête mon observation et je ressors doucement de la chambre, sans les réveiller en fermant la porte. Pas question que ce soit moi qui gâche leur petit moment de bonheur... J'enverrai Féli les lever à ma place, comme ça Lovinours m'en voudra pas.

Le concours est dans deux jours, ils feront la grâce matinée plus tard. En attendant:

- FELICHOOUUU!

- Vee~ oui papa?

- Vas donc réveillé ton frère. Il en sera ravi.

- Vee~ d'accord !

FIN POV ROMULUS

#####################

Haha, bientôt le concours, et probablement un petit lemon,

Review?


	4. chemin vers le concours

Danse avec moi!

.

.

.

Chapitre 4

.

Je tient a me faire pardonner de ma longue absence dûe au fait que mon ancien clavier ne fonctionnait plus.

Toute mes excuses... (pas tapé Y_Y")

.

.

POV. ROMULUS

- MAIS BORDEL, TU ME FAIT CHIER FRATELLO! SA VA PAS DE NOUS REVEILLER EN NOUS SAUTANT DESSUS COMME SA! ON N'EST PLUS DES GOSSES JE TE RAPELLE, CRETIN ! Hurla Lovinours en tartinant rageusement de la confiture sur sa tartine, ne remarquant pas le petit sourire innocent que j'arborait en buvant mon cappuccino.

- vee~ je savais pas qu'il y avais quelqu'un avec toi, pardon fratello. Dit Mon second fils avec les yeux plein de larmes.

Je suis ravi que Felichou n'ai pas eu soudainement l'idée de me dénoncer, cet enfant est si innocent. Par contre, son allemand me fixe continuellement, l'air de dire:

" Je sais que c'est encore votre faute!"

Je lui sourit en réponse, afin de lui faire comprendre que :

"Si tu parles, je ferais de ta vie un enfer."

Il lève le sourcil, voulant dire :

" j'aimerais bien voir sa."

Je penche la tête sur le coté et sourit de manière légèrement sadique, l'air de dire:

" tu ferais mieux de rester dans mes bonnes grâces tant que tu n'as pas passé la bague au doigt à mon felichou d'amour, jeune homme."

Apparement, il a comprit, puisque il soupir bruyament et s'en retourne à son café. Brave petit.

De son coté mon Lovi continue a s'acharner sur son frère, enchainant les noms d'oiseaux a un rythme digne du guiness book des records. En plus, c'est qu'il a un vocabulaire très fleurit ce jeune homme, et beaucoup d'imagination.

Feli est en larme, j'ai presque honte de mon comportement... presque. Mais je sais d'experience que si Lovi pardonne vite a son frère, il serait capable de m'en vouloir encore quelques année. Donc je laisse couler.

A coté de Lovinours, Mr Carriedo buvait son chocolat chaud en dévorant des yeux mon fils ainé et ne sembant pas gêné par les propos de ce dernier...

De toute évidence, soit il est déjà habitué au comportement de Lovichou, soit il est profondement masochiste. Dans tout les cas, il est amoureux, sans aucun doute.

Il ne cherche ni à aller vite, ni à bruler les étapes. Il a l'air bien, ce jeune.

Enfin bref, je finit ma boisson et dit, tout guilleret:

- Aller hop, les garçons! Je vous emmène à la salle de sport. Le concours est demain, cela nous laisse très peu de temps. Ah, nous passerons aussi chez vous, Antonio. Comme il est préférable que vous restiez encore ici cette nuit, il faudrai prendre quelques affaires. Etes vous d'accord?

L'espagnol aquiesa, ravi.

#####################***

Aujourd'hui je reste pour superviser ce dernier entrainement avant le grand jour.

Je m'installe sur un banc près de la radio et me fait aussi discret que possible. Lovino a d'ailleurs été très étonné que je me tienne aussi sagement, il s'attendait probablement a me voir débarqué habillé en pompomgirl pour les encourager ou une autre bêtise de ce genre ...

Mais je ne suis pas aussi immature, et je connais l'importance de ce concours... et puis surtout, mon costume est introuvable... Probablement un coup de l'Allemand! Pas grave, j'irais l'encourager lui pendant un de ses tournois sportif. Vengence!

Revenons en à nos danseur.

Ils commencent par s'échauffer en sautillant sur place pendant deux minutes, puis ils firent une petite course à pied et enfin quelques étirements. Je note mentalement que l'échauffement a duré une vintaine de minutes, ce qui fait que je devrai les rammener a la salle du concours une demi heure avant le début des hostilité.

Sa leur laissera 20 minutes pour s'échauffer, et 10 minutes pour enfiller les costumes que je leur est fait faire par mon tailleur. J'ai évidement omis de les informer de ce petit détail, sinon sa ne serai pas drôle.

Un bruit de porte attira mon attention et je vois arriver la jeune Bela , également ici pour superviser. Elle s'excuse de son retard, allume la musique et s'instale à mes cotés. Ils commencèrent alors à danser ...

#########################***

Quand la musique s'arreta, je n'osait pas bouger... A coté de moi, la jeune fille était en larme, et honnètement, je me fait violence pour bloquer les miennes... Ils m'ont ému jusqu'à l'âme, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

La petite leur saute dans les bras, en répétant qu'ils étaient parfait d'une voix secouée de sanglots mal contenus. Moi je suis toujours paralysé par ce que j'ai vu. Je grave dans ma mémoire le visage magnifique de Lovi lorsqu'il dansait. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux.

Ils vont gagner... J'en suis maintenant persuader.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de mon fils ...

FIN POV ROMULUS.

######################***

POV ANTONIO.

Nous sommes prêt , demain c'est le grand jour.

Aujourd'hui Lovi était tout simplement fantastique. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouis en dansant. Demain il sera parfait. Je suis heureux.

Nous sommes, à nouveau, au manoir CAESAR. Le ciel est déjà sombre et honêtement, je n'ai pas vu cette journée passer.

- hoy, Bastardo, tu attends quoi pour mettre ton pyjama?

Je me retourne et croise son regard. Sa tendance à insutler ne me gène plus depuis longtemps, depuis le premier jour en fait... J'ai tout de suite su qu'il ne faisait sa que pour se protéger.

Il vient de sortir de la douche, et est tout simplement à croquer. Torse nu et ses cheveux ruisselant, j'ai rarement vu quelquechose d'aussi désirable.

Je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il rougis violement mais répond tout de même. Il est adorable quand il est tout gêné comme sa.

Je me rarpoche de lui et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Je m'attarde sur la mèche rebelle que je trouve si sexy.

Il rompt le baiser, ferme les yeux et semble parcouru d'un violent frisson. Tient? Interessant.

J'enroule lentement les precieux cheveux autour de mon index et les caresses avec mon pouce tout en tirant légèrement. Il se mord la lèvre et gémis. Je sourit. J'adore ma nouvelle découverte.

- B... Bastardo, arrète Sa.. AH! Mh!

Je sourit, mais arrète tout de même ma torture. Je risquais de perdre le controle et sa serai mal de le fatiguer la veille du grand jour. Je l'embrasse sur le front, la joue et enfin sur les lèvres avant de m'éloigner, direction la salle de bain.

Je l'entend légèrement grogner avant de fermer la porte. Je sourit, ravi de mon petit effet.

###########################"""***

Je n'arrive pas a dormir.

Je commence à douter fortement de moi. Je sais que Lovi sera parfait, mais si je ne suis pas a la hauteur? Il va m'en vouloir!

Je secous la tête, mais qu'est ce que je raconte? Ah le stresse ne me réussi pas. Nous sommes les meilleurs danseur de Salidad del sol, et avec Lovi, aucune chance de merder!

Bon aller, faut vraiment que je dorme.

Je ressert la prise sur le corps entre mes bras et plonge ma tête dans la cheveulure brune, repirant a fond son parfum.

Je sourit, son odeur lui ressemble, a la fois piquante et epicé mais quand on goutte sa peau, elle est légèrement sucré... puis ses lèvres n'en parlons pas, juste parfaite. Je suis heureux.

Je me sent partir dans les bras de Morphé.

fin Pov Antonio

######################***

-DEBOOOOUUT LES ENFANTS! C'est le Grand jour!

La voix grave et tonitruante du père Vargas agressa sans scrupule les tympants de nos deux danseurs qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Jurant contre son paternelle, Lovino se leva tout de même, de mauvaise grâce.

"Bordel c'est aujourd'hui" pensa t'il avant de se mettre a stressé. Une main rassurante se posa doucement sur son épaule, et il croisa le regard calme et sûr de l'espagnol. Il respira un grand coup et se jura qu'il ne laissera pas ce stresse de merde le faire chier.

Une heure plus tard de préparation et autre mise au point, ils partirent pour le concours accompagné de Romulus, de Feliciano ainsi que de Ludwig. Le cadet Vargas semblait d'ailleurs complètement crevé alors qu'à l'inverse, l'allemand avait l'air frais comme un gardon, probablement dû a l'entrainement militaire.

Le silence fut coupé par la voix du père qui claqua, joyeuse et entousiaste, ce qui inquiéta tout les passagés présents :

- Ah au fait Lovi, je t'ai fait faire un costume pour le concours, il en va de même pour vous monsieur Carriedo.

Les yeux de l'ainé des Vargas s'agrandirent d'horreur. Anticipant d'avance, Ludwig, Feliciano ainsi que ledit "monsieur Carriedo" se bouchèrent les oreilles. Vargas senior avait déja ses boules quiès. Et Lovino hurla de déséspoir.

######################"***

POV LOVINO

Un pantalon a frange blanc et un haut rouge décoleté jusqu'au nombril avec des manches amples... BORDEL MON PERE A DES GOUT DE MERDE! je ressemble a une poule bordel!

Depuis qu'on est dans cette loge, le vieux me harcelle pour que je porte cette horreur, utilisant même la technique lâche du chantage.

Par contre je doit avouer que l'ensemble qu'il a choisis pour Antonio le rend sex...euh JE VEUX DIRE, est plutot potable... voila, c'est pas trop trop mal.

Il porte un pantalon noir serré, une chemise a manche courte blanche, ouverte sur le haut de son torse et une chaine d'argent vient embelir le tout.

Mais je refuse tout de même de porté la mocheté que me tend le vieux . Je le vois sourire... Oh! il a une idée derrière la tête. J'aime pas sa.

Il fouille dans sa valise en gloussant... OULA je le sent pas du tout là.

- Mon lovichou, tu n'as qu'a porté cette merveille.

bordel...

BORDEL! Mon père vient de me proposer de porter une PUTAIN DE ROBE DE GITANE ROUGE!

- Tu te fout de ma gueule!

- Parfaitement Lovi, cela dit, si tu refuse de porter le premier ensemble, je n'aurais rien d'autre a te proposer que cette charmante robe.

... J'hallucine, il m'a piégé.

Je fulmine et me rend dans le couloir ou tout les autres duo attendent et répètent. J'entend un grondement continu provenant du devant de la scène, il semble y avoir du monde, je déglutit.

En me retournant pour rejoindre le bastardo espagnol, je remarque qu'il discute activement avec un espèce de barjo albinos vetu comme au carnaval de Rio. Lorsque je remarque le bouffeur de patate à leurs cotés qui semble se masser les tempes, je comprend enfin qu'il s'agit de Gibert... Ok j'imaginait pas que sa serait à ce point. Nan mais en plus il a un genre de pigeon sur le crane, j'hallucine.

Je m'approche alors. L'uberlulu ressemblant à une boule à facette me tend alors la main.

- Hey salut mec, je suis le génialisime Gilbert. Je suis le fabuleux frangin de Lulu.

Ah d'accord, ce bastardo va plus passer la porte à ce train là. Je sert tout de même sa main et il continue:

-Donne toi à fond mec, parce qu'on te ferais pas de cadeau. Nous sommes trop génial pour cela. Allez bonne chance gamin... Lulu! vient faire bisou à ton grand frère adoré.

Je constate alors que le bouffeur de patate soupire fortement, mais cède a son frère, à mon grand étonnement et lui plaque un bisou bruyant sur la joue, puis il repart vers la tribune, coté publique accompagné par Féli.

Une main se glisse dans la mienne.

C'est Antonio, qui se raproche de moi. Je le sent tendu.

- hoy bastardo, tu me lache pas maintenant.

Il me regarde intensément, puis sourit.

- sa risque pas, ne t'en fait pas.

Sa main passe dans mes cheveux. Il cueille mes lèvres passionnement.

Je me laisse emporté jusqu'a ce qu'une voix amplifiée ne me tire de ma rèverie, et ne me fasse violement revenir à la réalités.

- BIENVENUE MESDAMES ET MESSIEUR AU CONCOURS INTER UNIVERSITEE...

##########################***

Fin du chapitre


	5. Le concours partie 1

Danse avec moi.

.

.

.

chapitre 5

.Ce qui est en Gras, c'est le son dans les hauts parleurs.

.

.

.

- **BIENVENUE MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS AU CONCOURS INTER UNIVERSITEE. Je suis Tomas Beildschmits, le directeur de saint Germania et je suis votre hôte pour cette soirée. Bienvenus à tous au théatre "Fredéric II de Prusse", fièreté de cette école et petit bijou d'architecture moderne. **

Romulus pencha la tête vers l'amant de son fils cadet.

-C'est ton père qui l'a fait construire?

Le blond aquiesa et le père Vargas siffla d'admiration. C'est qu'ils avaient les moyens à St Germania.

- Ca aurait pas été plus logique qu'il fasse son discourt sur le devant de la scène? Il est où là?

- Hé bien, il n'aime pas vraiment la foule, du coup il fait son discours depuis le petit balcon .

L'allemand pointa un petit balcon surlevé aux vitres teintées qui se trouvait à droite de la scène. Romulus sembla refléchir un instant, puis se réinstalla.

- En tout cas, il a toujours une jolie voix...

Ludwig n'eu pas le temps de demander le pourquoi de ce commentaire que déja, Tomas repris:

**-Cette année, le sport mis à l'honneur est la danse. De couple ou en duo, la danse est un sport noble qui ne laisse personne indifférent. Les jeunes gens que vous allez voir ce soir ont un très bon niveau , il nous fallait donc un jury d'exeption.**

A ce moment, six personnes entrèrent les uns après les autres, en costard et droit comme la justice. Ils se placèrent face à la scène, à une table prévue à cet effet. M. Beilschmidts continua son monologue.

**- J'ai le plaisir de vous présenté les meilleurs juges de chaques faculté; de droite à gauche à la table des juges : Kiku Honda d'Onikanji, Bash Zwigly de St Germania, Nataniel Fjord de Nordic Cross, Gupta Muhammad Hassan d'Otto Bayrak, Arthur Kirkland de Nicolas II Bloks et Francis Bonnefoy de Salidad del Sol.**

- Bien évidement, fallait me coller le froggie, j'ai vraiment pas de bol.

- Mais non, mon chéri, avoue que tu es ravi que je soit là!

- TU REVES WANKER! souffla l'anglais sans pour autant retiré la main balladeuse qui lui caressait la cuisse.

**-Saluons également le Maestro Toris Lauriniatis et son orchestre, les Baltiques, de la faculté Nicolas II Bloks qui auront le privilège d'accompagner nos concurents dans leur représentation.**

Un tonerre d'applaudissement accueillit les jeunes musiciens. Ils étaient connu pour leur virtuosité et leur bonne humeur. Les trois hommes furent, à l'époque du lycée , élève de Roderich. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs ravi d'etre accompagné par de si bon élément. La voix du directeur de St Germania repris.

**-NOUS ACCEUILLONS AUSSI DEUX COMMENTATEURS CHOISIS POUR L'OCCASION, PLACES DANS LA TRIBUNE D'HONNEUR EN FOND DE SALLE, FELIKS LUKASIEWICZ DE NICOLAS II BLOKS ET BELA WAFFEL* DE SALIDAD DEL SOL, A QUI JE LAISSE DESORMAIS LA PAROLE...**

**- GENRE MERCI Mr. LE DIRECTEUR, BONJOURS A VOUS ET BIENVENUS, BONJOURS A TOI BELA!**

**-BONJOUR FELIKS, BONJOUR A TOUS, J'ESPERE QUE NOUS AURONS LE DROIT A UN SPECTACLE DIGNE DE CE NOM! **

**- GENRE, J'EN DOUTE TOTALEMENT PAS, PUISQU'Y A CARREMENT TORIS A L'ORCHESTRE ! BREF, COMMENCEONS GENRE IMMEDIATEMENT AVEC LES REPRESENTANT D'ONIKANJI, YAO ET MEI WANG SUR UNE VALSE VIENNOISE FOXTROTTEE. **

Yao et sa soeur s'avancèrent. L'un portait une tunique chinoise noire élégante tandis que la plus jeune était vétue d'une robe à volant légèrement rosée avec une fleur dans sa cheveulure ondulée. Elle était très belle.

La musique s'éleva, douce et entrainante. Le tempos restait malgré tout assez rapide.

Ils avaient démarrés face à face et tournoyaient désormais vers la gauche avec grâce. Leur pas étaient tantot à plat, tantot sur la pointe des pieds comme dans un FOXTROT traditionnel.

**- GENRE, LE PAS DE BASE C'EST CARREMENT TROP LA MEME CHOSE QUE POUR UN QUICKSTEP. C'EST TOTALEMENT TROP PAREIL!**

**- TOUT A FAIT FELIKS, C'EST UN PAS SUR TROIS TEMPS, LA FUSION DE CETTE DANSE AVEC LA VALSE VIENNOISE EST INNATENDUE, MAIS PARFAITEMENT EXECUTEE.**

Durant les commentaires, les concurents avaient accelèrés et semblaient s'envoler au dessus de la scène. Vint la fin de la musique.

Un tonerre d'aplaudissement se fit entendre, ils saluèrent le publique et retournèrent en coulisse.

**- QUEL RAVISSEMENT, QUEL MAITRISE, VRAIMENT LE NIVEAU DE CETTE COMPETITION EST BIEN PLUS ELEVE QUE PREVUS. J'EN SUIS TOUTE RETOURNEE.**

**- GENRE C'ETAIT TOTALEMENT TROP LA CLASSE! LES SUIVANTS AURONT CARREMENT TROP DE FIL A RETORDRE! **

**- D'AILLEURS ACCUEILLONS MAINTENANT LES REPRESENTANT D'OTTOBAYRAK, SADIK ADNAN ET HERACLES KARPUSI.**

#####################""***

Pendant ce temps, dans les coulisses.

Le stresse de Lovino était à son comble. Il suait et tremblais.

"Bordel, c'est pas possible! Comment on est censé dépasser ça!"

Il fut tiré de sa reflexion par des tremblements venant de son partenaire. Lui aussi stressait mais gardait tout de même un sourire radieux.

#######################***

Les représentants d'OttoBayrak s'avencèrent main dans la main et étrangement l'atmosphère sembla s'électriser.

Ces deux hommes étaient connu pour leur tempérament de feu et leurs incessantes disputes. C'est un couple adèpte de l'amour vache, ayant tendance à ce réconcillier au lit. Par contre quand il s'agit de la danse, ils sont capable de toute la tendresse du monde, du moins en apparence.

Ils étaient vétus de vetements traditionnels Turc pour l'un et grec pour l'autre. C'était des ensembles avec pantacourt bouffant et haute bottes. Sadik était en vert foncé avec un veston noir et Heraclès en bleu sombre avec un veston de cuire rouge . Ils se placèrent l'un face a l'autre, appuyant leur tête sur l'épaule de leur partenaire.

**- Ils vont, genre, totalement danser du rock sauté. **

**- Bonne chance à eux. dit la belge.**

La musique commenca.

Ils commencèrent leur chorégraphie par une pose immobile, leur visage tourné vers le publique, leur main arrière levées, celle de devant était basse.

Puis le grec passa sous leur main lié, fit un tour complet et se retrouva bras écarté, face au publique, avant de se faire tiré contre le torse de Sadik en un enroulé autour du bras.

Repoussant Heraclès, ils se remirent face à face et, ne se tenant qu'une seule main, se mirent à faire des pas sautés , rapide et précis.

**- Ah comme ce mouvement est parfaitement éxécuté, j'ai rarement vu ses deux la aussi énergiques.**

**- Ouai surtout genre Le grec là. Moi c'est genre totalement la première fois que je le vois bouger.**

Au bout de trois saut, le plus jeune fit à nouveau un tour sur lui même, sa main ne lachant pas sa consoeur au dessus de sa tête.

Son tour finit, il continua ses pas bondissant, puis passa dans le dos du turc afin d'éxécuter un changement de main dans le dos.

Peu après le plus vieux le tira à ses cotés et ils firent ce que l'on appel un tour du monde côte à côte.

**- Ah, un tour du monde! J'adore ce mouvement. Il semble simple, mais je vous assure que c'est pas le cas. L'effet n'est là que si la synchronisation est impécable, ce qui est le cas présentement!**

Peu après les dernières notes retentirent; Sadik accomplit un porté digne de dirty dancing.

Quiconque se serait trouvé à côté d'eux à ce moment aurait entendu.

- oh Bok, t'as pris du poids chaton!

- Je l'ai fait exprès vieux barbu.

- Sale gosse ... prépare toi à subir mon courroux une fois dans les vestiaires.

A la fin du porté, la foule applaudit leur représentation plus qu'accrochante.

**- ALORS LA C'ETAIT GENRE TROP BIEN. Le niveau de cette compèt est totalement trop pas ce que j'imaginais! Genre, j'ai pas raison Bela?**

**- Ah mais totalement Feliks! c'est limite du niveau nationnal ça! je suis bien curieuse de voir la suite! D'ailleurs nos prochains concurrents viennent de Nordic Cross ! Accueillons Tino Van... euh... vania... **

**- Genre tu sais pas lire? Vainamoinen!**

**- oui voila, et Berwald Ox... Oxten... bon crotte ! accueillons Tino et Berwald de Nordic Cross. **

Une ovation accueillit les deux étudiants. Tino était souriant, ravi d'etre là tandis que le suedois tirait la gueule. Ils étaient tout deux vétus d'uniforme militaire bleu. Original.

**- Bien, là ya genre un peu d'attente avant le début parce que les musiciens sont , genre totalement des gens comme nous, donc ils sont carrement à la pause toilette. On reprend dans moins de 5 minutes.**

##########################...

Dans le publique:

- Vee, le grand monsieurs à lunette il a pas l'air en forme, t'as vu Luddy?

L'allemand allait aquieser lorsqu'une main ganté de noir se posa sur son épaule.

Les deux amants se retournèrent et tombèrent face à un blond coiffé comme un hérisson répondant au doux nom de Johan Koler (Prononcé KOLERRRRRRRR parce que, n'oublions pas que c'est un pur viking de la mort qui tue ) et tenant dans sa main un baron de bierre blanche.

D'ailleurs, à l'odeur, on aurait put deviner qu'il avait déja préalablement abusé de cette dernière.

- Hey j'vous ai entendu parler de Berwie, il fait pas exprès, il a une tête de déterré depuis toujours... Là, il est juste embarassé...

- Vee? pourquoi il est embarassé?

- c'est parce qu'il sait pas danser. D'ailleurs, il a apris la danse uniquement parce qu'en passant devant l'affiche du concours, ya le Tino qui lui a dit avec son air angélique, "Oh berwald, si seulement on pouvait gagner, se serait tellement romantique de partir en vacance à deux." Du coup, c'te grande nouille a redoublé d'effort et appris leur danse en une semaine. Ce mec est barge.

- Jo' moins fort, tu me casses les oreilles.

Le jeune homme au coté du danois semblais calme et inexpressif, mais on voyait clairement que sa main serrait celle de son homologue comme le ferais un étau. D'ailleurs, Johan commençais serieusement à grimacer.

Alexander Fjord, président du conseil des élèves de la fac Nordic Cross, connu pour son discernement et sa froideur envers ses congénaires. Il inclina sa tête face à Ludwig et Feliciano.

- Veuillez pardonner à cet imbécile si son comportement vous gène.

Le regard lagon du jeune homme était perçant et cela mettait mal à l'aise le jeune italien. Il détourna les yeux vers son amant qui répondit au norvegien.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il n'a rien fait de mal.

Puis il se retourna face à la scène. Les musiciens retournaient dans la fosse et se préparaient à la suite des évenements. A ce moment, Feliciano souffla, inquiet:

- Vee? où est papa?

#############################"***

**- Bien bien, reprenons les festivités . Voici Berwald et Tino sur une danse spéciale...**

**- Et oui, c'est genre totalement trop as une danse de salon. Les représentants de Nordic Cross ont choisis une danse en DUO.**

**- En effet, ils vont pas danser l'un contre l'autre mais l'un avec l'autre. **

La musique commença alors.

Ils se mettèrent à danser l'un à coté de l'autre . Ils ne se touchaient pas.

Leur danse ne ressemblait pas aux autres, ce n'était pas une danse de couple, mais une chorégraphie en duo.

Leur synchronisation frisait la perfection, aucune erreur n'était permise.

La précision dans les pas était hors du commun et la plupart des juges étaient sans voix.

Dans le publique, Ludwig interogea Johan du regard. Celui ci fit un sourire idiot et dit:

- Ah ba oui, Berwald savait pas danser, mais il a été parfaitement capable de regarder Tino danser pendant des heures pour assimiler absolument tout les mouvements. Et tout ça en moins d'une semaine. J'te l'avait dit, ce mec est barge.

Sur la scène, les deux hommes éxécutaient des figures plus compliquées. Leur coordinnation restait parfaite en tout point à la surprise générale.

A la fin de la musique, une véritable ovation se fit entendre avant qu'ils ne retournent précipitement dans les coulisses, Berwald étant trop embarassé pour saluer le publique.

**- Alors la, genre, trop woaw quoi! je sais totalement pas quoi dire. **

**- Moi non plus, c'était une représentation à la fois envoutante et originale. Je suis fan!**

**- Ouai, ils sont, genre, trop fort. Même si au départ, le grand blond il me faisait, genre, totalement flippé.**

**- Enfin bref, les prochains c'est ceux de la faculté Hôte de ce concours inter Université, Roderich Edelstein et Gilbert Beilschmidts de Saint Germania! **

**#############################^*****

**fin du chapitre 5, finalement il y aura encore un chapitre. ^^.**

**Review please?**

**Pardonnez mes fautes.**


End file.
